Spellbound
by WanderingFlame
Summary: AU What happens when the town gets overrun by mutated spiders? Can the gang handle it? Or will a young which and her friends have to help? But, what's this? Her friends have been turned into animals? Story better than summary. Rated T for safety.
1. A Spell Gone Horribly Wrong

**A/N: So this is a story based off me and two of my psycho friends. The idea came to us when we were watching Eight Legged Freaks (which means I don't own the 'mutated spiders are taking over the town' idea). And I've put a lot of time into this story, so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Eight Legged Freaks. If I did, George would get more credit and the spiders in the movie would speak in high sqeaky voices.**

* * *

"Arachnid!!" Sithe screamed, pounding on her friend's door. Arachnid had been in there for most of the day.

"Go away!" came a muffled voice from behind the wooden door. Sithe glared at the door, hands now on her slim hips.

"If you don't open this damn door right now I'm going to burn it down," she threatened. Her threat was obviously not good enough, for Arachnid did not open the door. Sithe sighed heavily and headed downstairs, running a hand through her short, choppy black hair. Finn looked up from something she was working on.

"Did you get her to come out?" she asked, trying to shove whatever it was she was working on under the couch. Needless to say, it didn't exactly work. Sithe quirked a questioning eyebrow at Finn, and got an innocent look in response.

"No, I didn't. She would be with me if I had," Sithe told her. Finn nodded and waited with a rather impatient look for Sithe to leave. Sithe rolled her eyes and stalked into the kitchen, grumbling. Finn grinned and pulled out a slightly crumpled piece of paper. It was a page torn from a magazine. Glued to it were random pictures of socks. Sithe, who had snuck back into the room, peered over the couch to look at Finn's 'masterpiece'. "Fucking sweet bitch," she said, causing Finn to jump with a scream. Sithe covered her ears with her hands. "God you're loud," she said with a scowl.

"And you're too quiet!" Finn snapped irritably.

"Finn! Sithe! Come quick!" Arachnid screamed from upstairs. The two girls looked at each other slightly uneasily. They recognized that sound in Arachnid's voice, and it usually meant trouble for them. None the less, they padded upstairs and stopped outside the door.

"You have to unlock it to let us in ya' know," Sithe said. As she finished her sentence the door unlocked with a click and slowly creaked open.

"Ok, that's not freaky," Finn said. She shoved Sithe forward. Sithe stumbled into the room before glaring at an innocent looking Finn.

"Ahem," Arachnid said, clearing her throat. The two other girls froze and slowly looked at their companion who was standing over a large, aged book.

"Yes?" they asked tentively. Arachnid grinned.

"Hold still, this won't hurt a bit!" she said before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Edderkop mutatie, onbezet aan de menselijk ziel. Aanvangen!" she chanted. A flash of bright green light filled the eyesight of the three girls. Sithe and Finn gave out a startled cry before growing silent. Arachnid rubbed at her eyes and then looked at where her friends should be. "Did it work?!" she asked excitedly.

"Not exactly," came a voice from below. Arachnid looked down to see a King Cobra, head held up and hood out. Next to it was a ferret, which was currently chasing its tail.

"But it should have worked!" cried Arachnid. Her finger scanned down the page and stopped in the middle. "He he, oops," she said sheepishly.

"Oopsss?" the snake, Sithe, hissed. Arachnid grinned sheepishly.

"I should have said 'Spinnekop' instead of 'Edderkop'," she said, trying to look as innocent as possible. If cobras could growl, Sithe would have. Instead it came out more as a vicious hiss. Arachnid was now inching towards the bathroom door. Sithe tried going after her, but was too slow. Arachnid slammed the door in Sithe's face. "Ha!" she yelled through the door. She turned around and screamed bloody murder. In the bath tub, that had water in it, was a ferret. It was lounging on a small floatation device with sunglasses on. It looked at her and lowered its sunglasses slightly.

"Hey baby," it said. Arachnid nearly had a heart attack. The ferret suddenly fell off the floatation device. "HELP HELP HELP!" the ferret screamed, splashing about in the two inch deep water. It stopped suddenly. "Oh wait, never mind. I can touch the bottom," it said before crawling onto the edge of the bath tub, shaking out its fur. It almost fell back in.

"Finn?" Arachnid asked. The ferret looked at her suspiously.

"How do you know my codename?" Finn asked. Arachnid twitched.

"That's it," she said before grabbing Finn by the nape of her neck, hoisting her into the air.

"I CAN FLY!" Finn screamed.

"That makesss one of usss," Sithe yelled from the other side of the door. Finn's head jerked about.

"Who said that?" she demanded.

"I DID!" Sithe yelled from the other side. Finn looked at the door in horror.

"OMG! Arachnid! The doors are speaking to me again!" she cried. Arachnid shook Finn violently, causing the ferret's head to spin. She opened the bathroom door, looking down at an extremely pissed Sithe.

"Well itsss about time!" Sithe hissed angrily. Arachnid just looked at her before bending down and picking her up, holding her gently around the neck. She stuffed the two animals into paper bags. One was the normal brown and the other was multi-colored.

"IT GOT DARK!" Finn yelled. Arachnid ignored her as she marked the brown bag 'Ferret: switch to decaf'. She left the bag with the cobra unmarked.

"Let me out," she hissed.

"Hell no," Arachnid said, getting her stuff together after stapling the bags shut for her own safety. "I'm going to work and don't trust you two alone here," she told them as she headed out the front down, one bag in each hand. The entire trip there the brown bag was singing the never ending song in a very high pitched voice. Arachnid would have thrown the bag, had she not been driving. Once at the pet store, where she worked, she grabbed the bags and headed inside. But not before throwing the brown bag on the ground. It squeaked and then made gagging noises. "Shut up, you're not hurt," Arachnid snapped as she picked up the bag.

"Oh look, I'm not," Finn said, acting surprised. The colorful bag started to try and whistle. Arachnid sighed and walked into the store. Opening the bags, she dumped her friends into two different, individual containers that were on opposite sides of the room. Finn stood up with her front paws against the glass.

"REVOLT MY FELLOW FURRY FUZZYKINS!" she screamed. The owner of the pet shop looked at her with glazed eyes.

"Does it have rabies?" he asked.

"Sadly, no," Arachnid said. The owner merely shrugged and went back to his booze.

"FEAR THE REVOLUTION!" Finn was yelling in the background. Only now, she had a red cape on. Arachnid looked at her furry companion.

"Where did you get the cape?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"My minions love me!" Finn wailed dramatically, pointing a furry paw at her water dish. Strangely, there was food in the bowl marked water along with water.

"Dumbassss," Sithe mumbled and started slithering in a circle.

"What are you doing?" Arachnid asked.

"I'm lossst!" Sithe wailed before placing her tail over her nose and falling asleep. Arachnid sighed heavily, shaking her head. Why she hung out with them, she didn't know. The witch busied herself with her usual daily tasks. The pet shop owner passed the time by either drinking or going out behind the shop and smoking. Arachnid was moving towards the spider cages to feed them when she heard a small voice.

"Come closer. Closer. A little closer." Arachnid blinked and looked at the bird spider in front of her. It was watching her intently.

"Did you say something?" she asked the spider, tapping the glass gently. Said spider jumped.

"You can hear me?" it asked shocked.

"Maybe." was Arachnid's answer.

"Well then come closer my child," it said with a hidden chuckle.

"Why?" questioned Arachnid, eyeing the crouched bird spider.

"So I can eat you," the spider said innocently.

"Uh, no," Arachnid said, taking a small step back.

"Oh why not? It'll be fun. And it won't hurt. Well, it won't hurt me. It might hurt you...but it'll be fun," the spider tried to reason.

"Your reasoning skills are worse than Sithe's," Arachnid told the spider. She walked away without feeding it.

"Hey! Come back here! I'm hungry!" the spider called after her. Arachnid ignored it and refilled the mice food bowls. She came to a stop in front of Finn's cage.

"What the hell are you doing?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow. Finn had the side of her face pressed to the glass.

"I'm listening for moles," Finn told her with a nod before pressing her face to the glass again. Arachnid shook her head and went to check on Sithe.

"What the hell are you doing?" she repeated, eyebrow raised once more. Sithe seemed to be throwing herself at the glass walls of her cage.

"I have to pee!" she wailed and continued throwing herself at the cage walls. Arachnid blinked.

"Do snakes pee?" she questioned thoughtfully. Sithe ignored her and continued throwing herself at the walls. Arachnid shrugged and went back to the spider, hoping she had been hallucinating before.

"I see you came back. You must have reconsidered," the spider said. Arachnid raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out how she was going to feed the spider if it was so determined to eat her.

"Hey, what's that?" she asked, pointing towards the back of the spider's cage.

"What?" the spider asked, turning around to look. Arachnid took this chance to throw the food in, re-securing the lock afterwards. "You tricked me!" the spider said in dismay.

"Oh get over it," Arachnid told it before moving onto the cats. Ringing bells filled the air as someone entered the shop. Arachnid ignored them and continued taking care of the cats.

* * *

**A/N: And that my friends concludes the first chapter of this completely random and psychotic story. Want more laughs? Review and you shall recieve.**


	2. Take Me Home

**A/N: Here is the next chapter.**

_Mikol _**- I felt generous and, due to your demanding review, thought I'd go ahead and post the next chapter. xD I hope you enjoy it.**

**And that goes for everyone else as well.**

* * *

"Um, excuse me," came a female voice right next to Arachnid. Arachnid jumped slightly and turned her head to meet crimson eyes.

"Can I help you?" she asked, remembering what she was suppose to say after a few moments.

"My friends are looking for pets. Can you help them?" she asked shyly.

"Of course," Arachnid said brightly, putting on her customer face. She followed the small girl over to a group of three boys and one other female. "Do you have any idea of what you want?"

Before anyone could answer, they heard a high, squeaky voice scream, "Don't listen to her!" followed by a low voice, "SSShe'sss evil." The squeaky voice again said, "Just look what she did to us! I use to be a ferret but now I'm a frog!" Arachnid's eye twitched and she turned to a ferret in one of the corners. The white creature was on its hind legs with its front paws pressed to the glass.

"Finn, you're still a ferret," Arachnid told the ferret.

"No I'm not! I'm a frog! Cheep. See!!" the ferret yelled. The customers stared in shock and slight amusement.

"You're a ferret!" Arachnid hissed.

"Frog!" the ferret yelled back.

"You're fuzzy and white! Therefore, you're a ferret!!" Arachnid argued. The ferret blinked and looked at its left paw.

"Huh, you're right. I am furry and white." The little blood vessel in Arachnid's forehead was dangerously close to popping. She took a deep breath, put a smile back on her face, and turned back to the others in the shop.

"So, what did you have in mind?" she asked sweetly, as if a ferret hadn't just screamed at them all.

"Did that ferret just talk?" asked the second girl of the group. She had short brown hair and was wearing a school uniform.

"No. She screamed," Arachnid said calmly.

"Where did the other voice come from?" asked the tallest boy as he looked around with this stupid look on his face. He had curly orange hair, beady black eyes, and was wearing a blue school uniform that matched the girl's.

"The cobra in the other corner," Arachnid said calmly, waving her hand carelessly. "Now, about the pets you're looking for." One of the other boys walked over to the gestured snake tank. He had slicked back black hair, big brown eyes, and was wearing a green school uniform.

"I'll take the talking snake," he said, tapping on the glass. The snake launched itself at the glass with a battle cry. The boy jumped back startled.

"Sithe!" Arachnid yelled, stomping over to the cage and glaring at the cobra with her hands on her hips. The snake looked at her.

"What?" it asked rudely.

"You can't attack the customers," Arachnid hissed.

"Yeah! That's her job!" the ferret yelled from the other side of the room.

"Finn if you don't shut up I'm going to hit you with a shoe," Arachnid threatened. The ferret stuck her tongue out and pressed her face to the glass. Arachnid rolled her eyes and turned to the slick haired boy. "Trust me, you don't want the snake. How about a nice kitten? We have a very good natured black one that just came in," she said kindly. The last boy walked over to the ferret. He had long, vibrant red hair, emerald green eyes, and was wearing a pink school uniform.

"Don't come near me!" the ferret yelled, clawing at the glass in front of her. The boy stopped just in front of the cage and bent slightly to get a better look. The ferret blinked. They stared at each other for a moment before the ferret farted. "Sithe!" the ferret chided. The cobra cast the ferret an indignant look before turning back to the boy in front of her.

"Do you have cable?" it asked the boy. Said boy blinked and nodded. The snake turned to Arachnid who was seriously considering shooting her friends. "Well I found myssself a new home. Now let me out."

"I don't think so. Look, I'm sorry but you can't have the snake. And definantly not the ferret," Arachnid informed them.

"Why not?" the curly haired boy asked. Arachnid stared at him like he had eight heads.

"Kuwabara, Yusuke, if she says we can't have them then we can't have them," the red haired boy reasoned.

"Thank you," Arachnid said with a nod in the direction of the red head.

"Don't listen to her! She's trying to brainwash you!" the ferret yelled.

"I've had it with you!" Arachnid snarled. She stomped across the room and popped open the top of the tank.

"FREEDOM!" the ferret shrieked. It lurched out of the cage before Arachnid could even blink. A blur of white fur was all they could see as the creature made its way across the room. A battle cry erupted from the ferret's throat before the back door opened and it ran into it. The owner of the shop poked his head inside.

"Dude, what's going on?" he asked. He was completely wasted.

"Nothing Chad, go back to smoking your weed," Arachnid said with a heavy sigh.

"Right," Chad said before closing the door. The ferret lay twitching on the ground, making weird gurgling noises.

"Finn, you're not dead," Arachnid said in a deadpan voice as she walked over to the ferret. She was within inches when the ferret jumped up and darted across the room once more. The snake was watching boredly from its cage. Though the other animals seemed pretty excited by it all. "Finn!" Arachnid yelled as the white ferret climbed up onto the spider cages. The ferret peered down at her with beady black eyes. "Finn you get your furry ass over here right now!"

"I'm sssorry," the cobra hissed, hanging its head in shame.

"I said Finn, not Sithe!" Arachnid was now yelling. The cats were meowing, the dogs were barking, the mice were squeaking, and the ferret was doing a very bad impression of Elvis.

_**"But don't you step on my blue suede shoes. You can do anything but lay off of my blue suede shoes,"**_ the ferret shrieked. Everyone watched as the ferret attempted to mimic one of Elvis' moves and fell off the spider cages. Meanwhile, while everyone's attention was averted, the snake had somehow cut a small hole in the glass using one of her fangs. She slithered through it and down one of the table legs, which she coiled around at the bottom. Arachnid sighed heavily and turned back to the snake cage.

"Okay, where did Sithe go?" she asked worriedly, looking around.

"Take me for a walk!!" the cobra demanded from its table leg. Everyone, excluding the ferret, looked at it.

"How'd you get out?" Kuwabara asked with wide eyes.

"I followed the yellow brick road," the snake said with a nod. They all suddenly heard a, "Hey, what's in here?" followed by a splash. Arachnid was starting to seriously consider shooting herself now. She looked over to one side of the room to find a wet ferret head sticking out of the mop bucket.

"That's it! You want them, you can have them!! Hell I'll even give them to you for free!" Arachnid said, throwing her hands into the air. "But I get visitation rights on weekends and every day that ends with the word day." The red haired boy pulled Finn out of the mop bucket and wrapped her in the jacket of his uniform.

"You look like a giant wad of cotton candy," Sithe commented as she slithered up Yusuke's waiting arm, resting on his shoulders.

"Don't eat me!" Finn wailed before her body went limp. Everyone blinked startled.

"Is she okay?" the brown haired girl asked worriedly.

"She's sleeping. Can't you see the drool?" Sithe asked calmly. True enough, there was a thin trail of drool leading from Finn's mouth to the jacket. Arachnid shook her head and moved to the register where most of the supplies and food was kept on display.

"Alright, I'll get you guys set up," she told them, pulling out some food for Finn. She had to go into the back room to get a thing of mice for Sithe.

"I want that leather jacket," Sithe hissed, using her tail to point at a small leather jacket on the wall behind the register.

"Why?" Yusuke asked, glancing at the snake.

"I wisssh to feel clossser to my cousssin," Sithe informed him. Arachnid didn't feel like informing her it was fake leather. She took the small jacket off its hook and fastened it around Sithe. "I don't like it. Take it back," Sithe commanded, trying to wriggle out of the contraption.

"I thought you said you wanted to feel closer to your cousin," Arachnid said as she took the jacket off the snake.

"I just remembered, I don't like that cousin," Sithe informed her. Arachnid didn't feel like telling her it was a fake.

"I want a spike collar!" Everyone looked at the now awake Finn, who was still bundled up in the jacket.

"Of course you do," Arachnid said with a roll of her eyes. She picked up the collar and fastened it around Finn's neck. "There. Now you're a badass ferret," Arachnid said in a deadpan voice as she started tallying up the total.

"Word, yo," Finn said with her front paws crossed over one another. Yup, she was doing a horrible impersonation of a gangster. Yusuke stared at the total before turning to the red head.

* * *

**A/N: So there's that chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Even if you didn't, review. I appreciate critisim, just not the hateful kind. You know what I'm talking about, the kind where you tell me it's horrible and stupid. I do hope that if you see a problem that I can fix, you'll let me know. Thank you and review.**


	3. Can I have a pony?

**A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. I really need to know if anyone likes it. If I don't get more reviews, I won't be motivated to write (and that includes my other stories as well).**

* * *

"You'll take care of this right, Shuichi? Thanks pal." Shuichi sighed and set Finn and the jacket on the floor so he could pull out some money. That was a mistake. Finn took off for the front door, the jacket now mysteriously tied around her neck like a cape.

"Super ferret!" she yelled before making a flying leap at the door. She hit it dead on and slid to the floor slowly. No one paid her any mind. At least she was still in the store. The only creature paying any attention to the psychotic ferret was Sithe. Her tail was moving slightly with boredom as she watched her furry friend attempt to head butt the door. The snake shook her head and turned to face the humans. It was then that she let out a blood-curdling scream and constricted around Yusuke's neck. Yusuke's eyes bulged and he tried to remove the still screaming snake.

"Sithe… Sithe! SITHE!" Arachnid yelled. Sithe grew silent. She went limp and plopped to the floor. Finn stopped trying to run through the door to look at her scaly friend.

"Is she dead?" she asked with wide eyes, her head tilted slightly. Sithe gave a violent twitch before slithering over to the crimson-eyed girl. The girl gently picked her up and Sithe coiled around her arm lightly. "...So is she dead? Can I eat her?" Sithe glared at Finn.

"No you can't eat me! I am not edible. I'd probably give you indigessstion," the cobra hissed.

"Are you going to tell us why you tried to choke Yusuke?" the crimson-eyed girl asked, stroking Sithe's head with her index finger.

"...I thought I saw the boogey man, but..." Yusuke arched an eyebrow, rubbing his neck.

"But?"

"It turned out to be that smudge like thing," Sithe informed them, pointing her tail at the wall. There was absolutely nothing there.

"I don't see anything," Kurama stated.

"Tilt your head to the left." They all tilted their heads to the left. "Squint your eyes." Most of them squinted their eyes. "Turn around three times and cluck like a turkey." Everyone looked at the cobra. "What?" said cobra asked innocently. Arachnid shook her head and held out a leash.

"You might want to put this on Finn," she informed them. Finn froze at the site of the leash. Shuichi took the leash and slowly advanced on the ferret. Said ferret stood rooted to the spot, her wide eyes focused on the leash. Shuichi reached Finn and quickly clipped the leash on her. The ferret started making gagging noises and pawing at her neck. She fell over sideways, flopping around on her side.

"Finn, you're not a fish," Arachnid said with a slightly amused look. Sithe was mentally sighing, she had, had high hopes that her companion was going to go into some kind of frenzy and attempt to claw out Shuichi's eyes. Finn rolled onto her stomach and started inching along the ground. "Nor are you a worm."

"Damn." Finn got up and shook out her fur. The leash and collar jingled. "We're under attack!"

"That's your leash," Shuichi explained patiently.

"Oh," Finn said distantly, looking at the contraption clipped to her gangster spike collar.

"Alright, here's the deal. One of you will ride in the car with me and I will take the two...creatures to your house. I do not trust them in your car and neither should you. That and I need to know where you live," Arachnid informed them.

"Car ride!" Finn yelled excitedly.

"I call ssshotgun!" Sithe yelled, slithering down the crimson-eyed girl's arm and towards the door.

"Run away snake!" Finn yelled, leaping after Sithe. She completely forgot about the leash and nearly choked herself.

"We're on the road again! Just can't wait to get on the road again!" the ferret screeched off key. Keiko was looking at the odd creature in her lap. Arachnid shook her head.

"Hey look Finn, isn't that a fire hydrant?" she said, hoping to distract the ferret...and shut it up.

"Where?" Finn asked excitedly, pressing her face to the door window as she looked outside.

"Don't worry, it'll come back. Just keep looking," Arachnid paused, "But you have to be quiet or you'll scare it away."

"Right!" Finn stared out the window in silence, looking for the fire hydrant.

"I have to pee," Sithe commented from the back seat.

"I told you to go before we left," Arachnid sighed.

"I didn't have to go then," Sithe chided. Arachnid rolled her eyes and chose to ignore the snake. The car was silent for a few blissful moments. The silence was only broken when something the size of a beach ball hit the front windshield. Keiko screamed, causing Arachnid to jump. In addition, when she jumped, she hit the windshield wipers.

"I got it!" Finn yelled as the wipers started going, taking the giant mutated spider with it. She managed to run in the opposite direction of the wipers. Keiko was still screaming and Sithe was watching with boredom from the backseat.

"Wheee!" the spider was screaming. "This is fun! Oh, crap. I think I'm getting dizzy. Stop these things before I throw up on your window!" the mutated creature screamed. Deciding the windshield wipers weren't going to do the job, Arachnid stepped on the brake. Many things happened at once. Finn bonked her head on the glass. Keiko almost got whiplash. In addition, Sithe was launched from the backseat and slammed into the front windshield. However, on the brightside, the spider was no longer on the windshield.

"Help. Me," Sithe croaked, now a pitiful heap on the dashboard. Arachnid shook her head. After a few moments, she started the car again. Keiko's heart had calmed down, Finn was again looking for the elusive fire hydrants, and Sithe was safely strapped up in the backseat. "You are a horrible driver," Sithe hissed from the back of the car.

"Do you want me to lock you in the trunk?" Arachnid asked, looking in the rearview mirror.  
"Come back!" Finn suddenly yelled, leaping over Keiko's headrest. She landed on the backseat before leaping up and slamming into the back window. "No! Come back!" she screamed, clawing furiously at the window.

"Finn! Stop mauling the window!!" Arachnid snapped.

"But the fire hydrant!" the ferret wailed. Arachnid looked at Finn through the rearview mirror as if she was the stupidest creature on the planet. She probably was on most occasions. Finn cocked her head to one side. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Arachnid shook her head and focused on her driving.

"Are we there yet?" Sithe complained, wiggling against her restraints. Arachnid glanced over at Keiko for the answer.

"Almost," Keiko replied, still giving Arachnid directions. Finally, the teen witch pulled up in front of a white, two-story house. She parked in the driveway, behind a black Mini Van.

"That is so manly," Sithe snickered. Arachnid turned off the engine and the odd group filed out. The mutated spider from earlier was forgotten as they walked to the front door. Keiko had Finn on her leash, which Finn kept choking herself on. And Arachnid held Sithe in her arms, the snake still slightly shaken from her earlier flight into the windshield. Keiko knocked on the door for entrance. Shuichi was the one who answered.

"Ah, you got here safely I see," he said with a smile, opening the door wider for them.

"You have a twisted definition of safe then," Sithe snorted as she was charted into the house. Shuichi looked at her in confusion.

"Ignore her, she hit her head," Arachnid said calmly, looking around the house. "Are there any sharp objects out in the open?"

"No," Shuichi replied.

"Are all the knives locked away safely?"

"No."

"Then lock them away. You'll be safer, trust me. Our knife drawers are locked away at home. Sithe has a temper," Arachnid explained.

"I do not!" the cobra huffed.

"Yes you do. Now shut up and let me finish. Is there any rat poison in the house?" Shuichi arched an eyebrow in response. "Finn might mistake it for food and eat it."

"No, there's none." Arachnid nodded and continued her interrogation.

"Is there any possible way for them to hang themselves?"

"No."

"What about set the house on fire?"

"I hope not," Yusuke butted in as he walked out of the living room.

"Cable man!" Sithe cried, slithering out of Arachnid's arms. She slithered right past him and into the living room. Yusuke shook his head and followed, making sure she didn't do something foolish.

"Are the wires safely covered?" Arachnid asked, remembering her friends' obsession with the TV.

"Yes," Shuichi reassured her.

"Finn come quickly!" Sithe called from the living room. "I have found a Chrissstmasss elf!!" Finn, who had recently been let off her leash, bounded into the living room.

"But he's not green," the ferret said, head tilted to the side as she looked at the crimson eyed boy on the window seat. His right eye was twitching slightly. Yusuke and Kuwabara were trying not to laugh, their attempts unsuccessful.

"That's Hiei," Shuichi informed the two.

"No, that's Sssanta'sss helper," Sithe said knowingly from the back of the couch. Finn bounded over to him and jumped up onto his lap.

"I want a pony!" she yelled at him before he shoved her off his lap.

* * *

**A/N: Review? You know you want to click that purty lil' button down there.**


End file.
